hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1994 Pacific typhoon season (Meringue)
1994 Pacific typhoon season '''is the second most active cyclone season on record globally, after the 1997 Pacific typhoon season. The 1994 season produced 46 total cyclones, 40 named storms, 31 typhoons, and 10 super typhoons, eclipsing the previous record of 32 named storms held by 1963. It had no official bounds; it ran year-round in 1994, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The hyperactive nature of the season was attributed to extremely warm sea surface temperatures (SSTs) over much of the northwestern Pacific, as well as record-low amounts of wind shear and a very moist atmosphere. A very strong subtropical ridge over the middle-east Pacific steered most of the storms towards East and Southeast Asia, causing the season to be one of the costliest and deadliest on record. Some notable storms of the season include Typhoon Iphigenia, who killed 16,000 in Hainan and Vietnam; Typhoon Leticia, who killed 937 people Hong Kong and became its worst named storm; Typhoons Magdalena and Theodora, which had one of the strongest winds a cyclone has achieved; Typhoon Gabriel, who killed 1,800 people in the Philippines; and Typhoon Idris, who became the strongest storm in terms of wind speeds ever recorded in the month of October. Systems '''Timeline of the Cyclones in 1994 Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:800 height:310 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/02/2023 till:09/02/2023 color:C1 text:Angelica from:17/02/2023 till:24/02/2023 color:TS text:Bethany from:06/03/2023 till:13/03/2023 color:C3 text:Cecilia from:27/03/2023 till:07/04/2023 color:C3 text:Danica from:31/03/2023 till:14/04/2023 color:C5 text:Elizabeth from:16/04/2023 till:25/04/2023 color:C4 text:Faustina from:22/04/2023 till:26/04/2023 color:TS text:Gladys from:09/05/2023 till:14/05/2023 color:TS text:Heather from:26/05/2023 till:27/05/2023 color:TD text:9W from:30/05/2023 till:13/06/2023 color:C5 text:Iphigenia from:14/06/2023 till:18/06/2023 color:TS text:Jeanette from:16/06/2023 till:19/06/2023 color:TD text:12W from:19/06/2023 till:02/07/2023 color:C4 text:Katherine from:24/06/2023 till:07/07/2023 color:C5 text:Leticia barset:break from:29/06/2023 till:11/07/2023 color:C5 text:Magdalena from:09/07/2023 till:16/07/2023 color:C2 text:Natasha from:21/07/2023 till:22/07/2023 color:TD text:17W from:21/07/2023 till:28/07/2023 color:C3 text:Octavia from:30/07/2023 till:02/08/2023 color:TD text:19W from:04/08/2023 till:14/08/2023 color:C4 text:Priscilla from:05/08/2023 till:14/08/2023 color:C3 text:Rachel from:15/08/2023 till:19/08/2023 color:TS text:Stephanie from:16/08/2023 till:02/09/2023 color:C5 text:Theodora from:26/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:TD text:24W from:30/08/2023 till:10/09/2023 color:C4 text:Veronica from:02/09/2023 till:11/09/2023 color:C3 text:Wilhelmina from:04/09/2023 till:09/09/2023 color:C2 text:Yasmine from:07/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C3 text:Alfred barset:break from:10/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:C1 text:Benson from:13/09/2023 till:19/09/2023 color:C2 text:Casper from:18/09/2023 till:20/09/2023 color:TS text:Damian from:19/09/2023 till:28/09/2023 color:C3 text:Eddie from:26/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:C1 text:Frank from:28/09/2023 till:10/10/2023 color:C4 text:Gabriel from:04/10/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:TS text:Hugh from:10/10/2023 till:29/10/2023 color:C5 text:Idris from:25/10/2023 till:03/11/2023 color:C3 text:Joshua from:27/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:TD text:38W from:01/11/2023 till:14/11/2023 color:C4 text:Kurt from:07/11/2023 till:12/11/2023 color:C1 text:Luke from:10/11/2023 till:16/11/2023 color:TS text:Marcus from:20/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 color:C4 text:Neville barset:break from:28/11/2023 till:03/12/2023 color:TS text:Oliver from:04/12/2023 till:08/12/2023 color:C1 text:Preston from:09/12/2023 till:14/12/2023 color:C3 text:Ricardo from:17/12/2023 till:25/12/2023 color:C2 text:Scott bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2023 till:28/02/2023 text:February from:01/03/2023 till:01/04/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:01/05/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" TBA Category:Pacific typhoon seasons